


Take Your Medicine

by Captain_Lexa



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coma, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hospital Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Top Richie Tozier, Topping from the Bottom, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 07:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: Eddie volunteers at the local hospital in his free time. When he meets young, comatose comedian Richie Tozier, he can't help but let his hands wander.





	Take Your Medicine

Everyone always said Eddie was so sweet, so innocent. He had these big doe eyes that made people trust him and a smile that melted hearts. No one could fault that kid for anything, and to be honest, Eddie almost agreed with them. Sure, he had a bit of a temper with his friends, but he helped others whenever he could. He volunteered at the neighborhood soup kitchen, and as of two months ago, he started volunteering at the hospital, too. It was nice there, if not a little depressing. He did his rounds, bringing snacks to almost every patient, and giving them a friendly ear to talk to. It really felt like he was making a difference.

And then he met Richie Tozier.

Apparently, Richie was some kind of budding comedian, who was involved in a terrible accident a few months back.

His supervisor insisted that he didn’t have to bother with Richie, since he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference anyway, but Eddie wasn’t having any of it. He returned to the comedian’s room every visit, and honestly… Richie was kind of attractive, once he had some willing hands to keep him groomed.

Like- really attractive.

Eddie found himself compelled to spend more and more time at the man’s bedside, doing whatever he could. This guy was some sort of entertainer, right, so maybe he enjoyed it when Eddie told him about his day. Or… maybe he just didn’t have a clue Eddie was even there.

Eventually, the nurses seemed to catch on to his inexplicable fascination with the man. They started asking Eddie to do more and more, but that was okay. He never really minded.

Then the day came that they offered to show him how to properly give a sponge bath.

Flustered, but not wanting to seem too immature, Eddie accepted. He watched, eyes wide as the nurses maneuvered the blankets around along with Richie’s gown, scrubbing their sponge over his body in long strokes. Ashamed of the way his body was reacting, Eddie pressed in closer, hiding the already prominent bulge in his pants by pressing it against the side of the bed.

Fortunately, no one seemed to notice anything. Unfortunately, or… maybe not, it was Eddie’s job from then on to wash Richie.

He made it maybe a week before his conscience gave way, and his hands started to wander. His sponge would fall to the side, soaking the sheets even more, as his fingers crept further and further up the patient’s inner thigh. It always took him a few minutes of kneading at those tanned thighs before her finally got the confidence to wrap his fingers around Richie’s cock.

Until that first day, Eddie had never so much as felt another guy’s dick— not even over the clothes. He might’ve seen some in the locker room out of the corner of his eyes, but he never so much as allowed his gaze to linger, always thinking it was the polite thing to do.

He didn’t imagine this was too polite: jerking off some stranger he was supposed to be taking care of. Someone who couldn’t even say no, but certainly would, if given have the chance.

Still, Eddie couldn’t help but stare in awe as Richie’s cock slid effortlessly through his hands, slick from the soapy water that had run down his legs. Eddie had never so much as thought about other boys before, never even imagined what it’d be like to hold a cock in his hands— not because he wasn’t gay, but because it always just seemed kind of gross.

Until now, obviously.

His breath coming quick as he glanced over to the tiny window over the door, Eddie began to pump his hand faster. He wanted to make Richie cum, wanted to make him stain his hospital gown, so that Eddie could change it out and take it with him when he left. He’d never have the time to get them both off in here, but at home, he could press it against his face. He could suck out the filth while he jerked himself off to the memory of the huge cock in his hand….

Eddie could feel his face flare up in embarrassment as a soft moan escaped him at the thought. Stupidly, he risked a quick look to Richie’s face, as if one little sound was going to wake him after months of nothing. Of course, the man didn’t respond. His face was just relaxed as ever, not even squinting in pleasure at the hand eagerly pumping his dick. He had no idea there was some kid standing at his bedside, _molesting him_ while he slept.

Desperate for more, Eddie quickly ducked his head for a taste, his lips just parting to welcome Richie’s cock when the first shot of cum landed on his face. He barely even had time to close his eyes before it landed on his eyelashes, rolling down to caress his top lip and drip down onto his tongue.

_“_ ** _Fuck_ ** _….”_

Licking his lips to gather what he could, Eddie swallowed it all down in one harsh gulp. The taste wasn’t that great, but knowing how he got it, had his dick twitching against his thin pants. He reached blindly for the bath towel, dapping the rest of Richie’s release from his face before he set about cleaning up the rest of his mess.

“Well, Richie,” Eddie started, awkwardly shifting his footing in front of the door, as if he were some girl being dropped off after a first date, waiting eagerly to see if she’d get her first kiss. “I, uh… I had fun. I hope you did too, cause, uh… I think I’m gonna do this again. I think it’s good for you.”

He paused, honey eyes catching on where the top of the blanket stretched across Richie’s lap. This time, when he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper, his hand squeezing at his own bulge. “To be honest, I don’t think I could stop, even if you told me to….”

From then on, Eddie couldn’t go a single visit without getting one of them one. Sometimes, he’ll just use his hands; others, he’ll push those thighs apart and duck his head under that paper gown to get a mouthful of cock. He was getting pretty good at it, actually. It was easy to learn when you practically had your own toy to practice on.

Some of Eddie’s favorite days though, those were the days he got himself off. He’d come in, chest already heaving just from thinking about what he was about to do.

On these days, Eddie was always sure to pull the curtain closed before crawling on top of Richie. He had the time, but he just couldn’t wait to straddle the other young man, whipping out his smaller cock and stroking it in front of his face.

_“Fuck yeah,” _He’d breathe, hips jutting forward to bump the tip against Richie’s cheek. It always got to Eddie, the way his head would just fall to the side, his mouth falling open in what the kid took as a silent plea for more.

“I got you. Don’t worry, Rich,” Eddie would whisper, smearing his precum over the man’s cheek. Only when he was just on the brink would he tap his cock against Richie’s tongue, coating it with his seed.

_“Oh god, oh god, that’s it,”_ He’d hiss, riding it out with shallow little thrusts. “That’s it, Richie. Take your medicine. Fuck, just like that.…”

When he was done, he’d tuck his cock away once more, staring at the pile of cum on Richie’s tongue as he tried to decide what to do about it. He picked the same thing every time, gently closing the patient’s mouth and pressing a chaste kiss to his sealed lips. He liked knowing he left a mess behind. That of all the doctors and nurses that would check in, none of them would know their poor patient was laying there with a mouth full of cum while they worked. Until it eventually found its way down his throat, that is.

Looking back now, it was obvious Eddie’s little hobby would always become something more. He could never be satisfied, not even at home. He’d just lay in bed, thrusting his fingers into his tight little hole and writhing as he thought about fucking himself on Richie’s cock.

It didn’t take more than a few weeks for him to decide to do just that.

There was a slight limp to his step as he made his way down the halls of the hospital, smiling innocently and waving to everyone he passed on the way. No one even thought to stop him as he slipped into his favorite patient’s room, closing the door behind him and drawing the curtain shut around the bed. He even made sure to come later in the day this time, so there’d be less people around. Less of a risk of someone walking in before he could finish.

Eddie was silent as he crept up to Richie’s bedside, fiddling almost shyly with the waistband of his pants before he pushed them down. He took the time to fold them before placing them on the chair he used to sit in, back when the worst he ever did to his patient was force him to listen to his math homework.

Now, he was pushing back Richie’s blanket, crawling into his lap and hiking up that same old hospital gown. It took almost no time at all to get his cock ready, after all the practice Eddie had had. He was clumsy with his enthusiasm as he eased his way forward, hand brushing against Richie as he reached behind him to pull out the plug he was using to keep himself full. A placeholder for Richie’s cock.

Unsure of what to do with his toy, Eddie dropped it onto the side of the bed, shifting to reposition himself so that he could feel just the tip pushing against his rim. His heart was beating in his chest, heavy as the weight of what he was about to do settled in his gut.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Eddie pushed himself down, mouth falling open in a silent gasp as he felt his slick hole swallow its first cock almost effortlessly. He didn’t stop until he felt his ass pressed flush against Richie’s hips.

_“Oh my god, oh my god, _**_fuck-“_** He breathed in one quick breath.

As much as he had prepared himself for this, he still felt so full, as if he could feel Richie’s cock up in his stomach, leaving Eddie breathless with each tiny roll of his hips. He couldn’t even bring himself to lift up yet, eyes shut tight as he rocked back and forth in Richie’s lap, his fingers curling into tiny little fists around the gown beneath him.

When he did finally start to push up, it was for only the shallowest of thrusts, his breath coming in short little pants. “

As much as he had prepared himself for this, he still felt so full, as if he could feel Richie’s cock up in his stomach, leaving Eddie breathless with each tiny roll of his hips. He couldn’t even bring himself to lift up yet, eyes shut tight as he rocked back and forth in Richie’s lap, his fingers curling into tiny little fists around the gown beneath him.

When he did finally start to push up, it was for only the shallowest of thrusts, his breath coming in short little pants.

“You’re my… my first cock. Did you know that?” He laughs softly, lifting up in small circles before pushing back down with a shaky exhale. _“Hng_… I didn’t- _fuck _\- I never thought it’d feel this good. Didn’t know I had this hole I needed filled.”

Biting his lip, Eddie started to drag himself higher before pushing back down, thrusting his ass back with the inexperienced enthusiasm of his youth. “Oh my god, I can’t-_ I can’t. _I used to feel so bad about this- about… ‘bout molesting you. But it’s- it’s not my fault. You just-“ Stifling a sharp cry, Eddie fell forward onto his trembling forearms. _“I need it. _Fuck, Richie, I need it, and you’ll just give it to me. I can have you whenever I want.”

The beeps of the machine were rising along with Eddie’s heartbeat as he dropped himself back faster and faster. He could barely think with the heat burning through his body, forcing his eyes open in a daze because he needed to see Richie. Needed to see his blank face, the tiny little movement of his head against the pillow as his body was rocked by the force of Eddie riding him like a dildo fate had made just for him.

That’s what he expected to see, anyway. Not the bleary gaze of dark eyes boring right back into his own. Richie’s lips parted ever so slightly as if he wanted to say something, but just couldn’t find the strength.

_Good._

Eddie’s rhythm stuttered, but he didn’t dare stop. He just rested their foreheads against each other, forcing a firm, sloppy kiss on the man’s lips as they stared into each other’s eyes. Eddie’s tongue slipping easily into Richie’s mouth as he tried in vain to speak.

_“Shh,”_ He mumbled, breaking apart with a single strand of saliva connecting their mouths, hot breath fanning out against Richie’s stubble. “Shh, just give it to me. I’ve taken such good care of you, don’t you think I deserve it?”

A soft sound finally managed to escape the back of Richie’s throat, and it seemed as if he were about to finally get his first word out when the loud creak of the door had Eddie clamping a hand over his lips in a panic.

“Mr. Kaspbrak? Is everything alright?”

“I, uh- yeah! Yeah, why??”

Richie’s eyes were wide now as his hips started to stir. Luckily, he was still weak enough for Eddie to pin him to the mattress with just a hand to the chest.

“It seems as if Mr. Tozier’s vitals are-“

“He’s fine,” Eddie gasped out, his toes curling as Richie’s insistent struggles forced his cock up _harder_, **_deeper_**, than he ever thought anything could reach. He buried his face in the crook of the other man’s neck, biting down hard to stifle the desperate cries that threatened to spill over.

“But his heart rate-“

_“He likes it,”_ Eddie gritted in annoyance, so quiet he was sure only Richie could hear him. His voice was strained as he continued to frantically bouncing himself on his new toy. He was so close now, he couldn’t help but let a few moans slip as the hospital worker continued to speak. Just one more push, just a little bit more, and he could-_  
_

_“Holy fucking _ ** _shit_ ** _.”_

This time the hiss came from below Eddie. His hand had only just slipped from Richie’s mouth when the words came spilling out, his hips jerking one last time as his orgasm was ripped from him.

That was what finally sent Eddie over the edge, grinding his hips back and forth as he spilled across Richie’s stomach. He barely had so much as a second to enjoy the aftershocks, his toes still twitching when he heard footsteps starting towards the bed.

Eddie had to throw himself from the thin mattress, throwing a blanket up to cover Richie’s spent cock and pushing himself in close— just as he did during the first sponge bath— to hide himself from the waist down.

“Mr. Tozier! You’re awake!”

Blushing the absolute darkest shade of red, Eddie found himself glad, for once, that he were so small. Short enough that the nurse crowding into their space couldn’t see more than his lower-chest and up, oblivious to the mess leaking from his hole and spilling down the back of his legs.

“How are you feeling?”

“Never fucking better.”


End file.
